The demand for high quality speakers has increased dramatically over the last twenty years. As a consequence, a large selection of high quality speakers is available on the market. Because speakers are somewhat bulky and cumbersome there have been a number of efforts to mount high quality speakers in the ceiling and in the wall. However, high quality speakers suitable for mounting in the ceiling or wall are frequently expensive, typically requiring custom-made brackets. Moreover, the wall on which the speakers are to be mounted must be of sufficient depth to accommodate the speaker cone and magnet.
The custom fabrication of a mount bracket and/or the modification of the wall into which speakers are to be installed involves a substantial number of steps which increase the time required to perform the installation and consequently likewise increase the associated cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,134 issued to STRUTHERS, ET AL. discloses a bracket for mounting speakers in the ceiling or wall. The brackets disclosed in that patent use two thin support wings to attach the bracket housing to the framing members. Though suitable for many applications those brackets do not provide for any positional adjustment of the housing within the wall. Consequently the depth of the speaker is set once the support wings are secured to the framing members.
Additionally, it is often desirable to mount various other components such as control boxes, lights, and the like within an architectural structure such as a ceiling or wall. The mounting of such other components within an architectural structure has posed many of the same problems as the mounting of speakers as described above. Generally, it is desirable to mount the component such that a particular surface of the component is mounted flush to the surface of the wall or ceiling. This necessitates that the bracket be sized and located properly within the wall to flush mount the component along the outer surface of the architectural structure. Thus, the mounting of such components within an architectural structure is typically time consuming and expensive.
Although the prior art has recognized to a limited extent the problem of providing a means to mount speakers, control boxes, and the like within a ceiling or wall, the proposed solutions have to date been ineffective in providing a satisfactory remedy. Thus, there exists a substantial need in the art for an improved adjustable mounting bracket.